Les douze mois de l'année
by Simon Silverson
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et one shots par Elizabeth Moonstone sur des personnages et thèmes variés pour chacun des mois de l'année. Premier oneshot : le mois de janvier, Sakura et les neiges de sa faiblesse.


Janvier : _Les neiges de la faiblesse_

Si Sakura Haruno devait choisir un adjectif pour la décrire, elle aurait choisi _faible_. Sakura se sentait faible. Elle l'avait toujours été.

Si c'était son moi adolescente qu'on lui avait demandé de définir, elle aurait plutôt porté son choix sur _sotte_. Oui, _sotte_ était le mot qui convenait. Deux syllabes qui claquaient comme des coups de fouets, porteuses de mépris.

Sakura ne pouvait tout simplement penser au passé sans avoir honte. Mais le pire, plus que la honte, c'était les regrets. _J'aurais du agir comme ça..._ ou _J'aurais du dire ça à ce moment là... _On pense tout ça un jour évidemment. Mais les regrets de Sakura était largement supérieurs à la moyenne. Comment avait-elle pu agir aussi stupidement ?

Les Haruno étaient de riches marchands. Sakura était leur fille unique. Ils l'adoraient. Petite fille, elle n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de rien.

La mère de Sakura était terriblement romantique. Elle adorait raconter à Sakura son histoire d'amour avec son père, comment elle avait croisé son regard et qu'elle avait su que c'était l'amour de sa vie... Sakura avait entendu l'histoire une bonne centaine de fois mais elle ne s'en lassait pas. A ses yeux, c'était évident que ses parents étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et que le moment venu, elle rencontrerait aussi son âme soeur. Ça ne faisait aucun doute !

Les premiers problèmes qu'elle avait rencontré survinrent quand elle dut quitter le cocon familial. Les autres filles se moquaient de son front démesuré, elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. C'était à cette époque qu'elle avait rencontré Ino. C'était aussi à son époque que _Sakura en son for intérieur_ avait commencé à se développer, quand les autres l'embêtaient et qu'elle n'osait pas se défendre.

Ino l'avait aidé. C'était la première fille de son âge qui se montrait gentille à son égard. Elle l'avait présenté à ses amis. Grâce à Ino, Sakura avait pu se promener la tête haute. Oui, Ino était à ses yeux la personne la plus cool du monde. Or, elle faisait partie d'une famille spécialisée dans le ninjutsu, les Yamanaka. Elle allait entrer à l'Académie Ninja, comme tous ses pairs avant elle.

Sakura n'avait aucune obligation à suivre. Ses parents étaient trop contents de la voir avoir des amies qu'il n'allait pas l'empêcher d'y entrer également. Son père essaya vaguement de la convaincre de choisir un métier moins dangereux. Mais Sakura se montra intraitable : elle voulait devenir ninja.

En réalité, Sakura était convaincu que les gens cool allaient à l'Académie. Si elle voulait devenir une fille aussi cool qu'Ino, elle devait donc y aller aussi.

Sakura eut un petit rire amer en repensant à cette conviction idiote. Dire qu'elle avait choisi sa carrière à cause d'un stupide mimétisme de gosse. Elle était bien trop jeune à l'époque pour se rendre compte qu'elle engageait sa vie, sa foi, sa fidélité au service du village jusqu'à sa retraite (ou plus probablement sa mort prématurée au combat), que côtoyer le danger serait son lot quotidien...

C'était sur ces belles illusions sucrées de « personne cool » que la jeune Sakura Haruno avait fait son entrée à l'Académie Ninja.

Et elle avait rencontré Sasuke.

Ça avait été l'instant magique dont elle avait tant rêvé... Au détour d'un couloir, ses yeux verts avait croisé le regard noir de Sasuke. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté... Et même si il n'avait pas suspendu son cours, Sakura, elle, avait stoppé en plein milieu du couloir. Elle avait regardé Sasuke la dépasser sans qu'il lui accorde un autre regard. Il était tellement beau !

Voilà comment Sakura était tombé amoureuse, à cause du regard furtif d'un garçon plutôt bien de sa personne. Sasuke, lui, n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué son air de merlan frit.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Sakura pour en apprendre plus sur le bel inconnu. C'était le garçon le plus en vue de l'Académie. Il était beau, particulièrement doué et venait d'un des plus grands et puissants clans de Konoha. Il avait un passé tragique, mais cela ne lui donnait que plus de style. Toutes les filles l'adulaient. Et Sakura ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

C'était sur ce plan là qu'Ino et elle s'étaient disputés à mort. Ino aussi était amoureuse de Sasuke. Et pas question pour Sakura de le lui laisser. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Ino avait été son modèle, mais elle devait être encore plus cool qu'elle. Si elle ne la surpassait pas, ça serait un échec.

Par chance, Sakura n'avait aucun mal à l'Académie Ninja. Son excellente mémoire lui permettait de retenir facilement la théorie et elle exécuta ses premiers jutsu avec succès grâce à, selon ses professeurs, son bon contrôle du chakra. Sakura était convaincu d'être une bonne ninja.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura savait bien que c'était faux. Son niveau était médiocre. Elle était un moucheron comparée à l'extraordinaire puissante que pouvait obtenir un ninja. Dire qu'elle se croyait si forte dans sa jeunesse...

Elle avait passé son examen avec succès et avait intégré l'équipe 7 avec ce boulet de Naruto et, oui le rêve, son Sasuke-kun !

Cela paraissait évident à ses yeux que c'était Naruto le boulet de l'équipe. Alors qu'elle était objectivement la plus faible des trois. Sasuke était excellent et Naruto, bien que maladroit, imprévisible, combatif et plein de ressource. A quoi servait-elle ? A rien. Elle était celle qui restait en arrière, qui regardait le combat, qui lançait un kunai toutes les dix minutes... De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun technique bien à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire à l'ennemi ? Lui cracher les préceptes ninja à la figure ?

Sakura ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout cela. Du moins pas avant la forêt de la Mort. Pour la première fois, elle s'était trouvée en situation critique, et Naruto et Sasuke tous les deux hors course. Elle avait compris que, cette fois, c'était à elle de les protéger.

Et elle avait lamentablement échoué. Encore une fois, une personne courageuse, s'était interposé entre elle et le danger, et elle l'avait regardé risquer sa vie sans rien faire. Les souffrances de Lee lui avait au moins donné la rage de vaincre. Et elle s'était battu comme une lionne. Mais ça n'avait pas suffis.

Même comparée à d'autres Gennins, elle était d'un niveau pitoyable.

C'était sa deuxième prise de conscience. Après ça, elle aurait pu changer et devenir une vraie ninja. Mais elle s'était contentée de penser que cette résolution et sa nouvelle coupe suffisaient. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort réel pour progresser.

L'examen Chuunin s'était achevé pour elle sur un combat contre Ino. Ino non plus n'était pas très fort mais au moins elle avait un spécialité, une technique bien à elle.

Et puis finalement Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient battus contre Gaara et elle avait tenu le rôle de super-quiche-de-service-qui-se-fait-écrasé-par-une-tonne-de-sable.

Pour se consoler, Sakura se disait qu'elle avait toujours fait de son mieux. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour aider Sasuke, meurtri par Itachi, elle avait fait de son mieux pour le ramener quand il s'apprêtait à déserter. Et à chaque fois, ça avait raté.

Elle n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de faire promettre à ce pauvre Naruto de ramener Sasuke coûte que coûte. Parce qu'elle avait échoué une première fois, elle incombait cette tâche à Naruto, au lieu de se relever et de recommencer encore une fois.

Sasuke n'était pas revenu, et Naruto était parti à son tour s'entraîner. Pour deux ans et demi. Sakura avait alors convaincu Tsunade de devenir sa disciple. Cette fois, elle allait apprendre des techniques de puissance, avoir une réelle utilité...

A l'occasion de la mission de secours du Kazekage, elle avait eu son premier vrai combat contre un adversaire terriblement dangereux : Akasuna no Sasori. Quand elle repensait à son expérience en tant que ninja, ce combat là était le seul dont elle n'avait pas honte.

Au bout de tout ce temps, Sakura avait fini par comprendre l'origine de sa faiblesse. Elle ne résidaient pas dans ses poing ou dans ses techniques. La faille était dans sa tête. En mission avec l'équipe 7, c'était toujours elle qui demandait ce qu'il fallait faire à Sasuke, dans son combat contre Sasori, elle s'était contenté de mettre ses pouvoirs au service de Chiyo-baa. Elle ne pouvait donc pas prendre d'initiative ? Malgré sa force surhumaine, elle s'évanouissait toujours en pleine mission ett était alors un boulet à traîner pour les autres membres.

Et puis, il y avait le problème Sasuke, Finalement, que connaissait-elle de Sasuke ? Rien à part son image de beau gosse froid qui fait fantasmer les midinettes. Sasuke n'était que ce qu'elle avait fait de lui. Elle avait cru dur comme fer qu'il serait l'homme de sa vie, mais rien, rien ne laissait entendre qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec lui si il était effectivement ensemble.

Elle avait revu Sasuke depuis son départ de Konoha. Il n'avait aucun remord. Plus Sakura y réfléchissait, plus elle pensait qu'il était bel et bien un traître. Il avait choisi son intérêt personnel plutôt que son dévouement au village et l'amitié de ses coéquipiers. Sakura regrettait d'avoir frappé Sai. C'est plutôt elle qui aurait mérité une baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Mais après tout, Sakura se faisait toujours des raisonnement stupides ? Elle avait juré de devenir forte dans la Forêt de la Mort et était demeuré faible. Elle avait dit à Naruto qu'elle se chargerait elle-même de retrouver Sasuke mais c'était évident que, face à lui, elle ne pourrait tenir sa promesse.

Si Sakura avait voulu devenir forte avant, c'était toujours pour les autres : pour protéger Naruto, pour ramener Sasuke... Tout ça ne menait à rien. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de sa protection, et Sasuke était parti pour de bon. Non, Sakura devait désormais travailler dur et devenir forte pour elle-même.

Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une parole en l'air...


End file.
